


White Christmas

by plaidhunter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidhunter/pseuds/plaidhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stucky Christmas back in the 40's</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for winter okay. I'm not too educated on the little things about the 40's so if any details are inaccurate, my bad. (All my fics are really short I need to start writing longer ones)

Christmas was never really all that great after Steve and Bucky moved out of their parents houses. They didn't have as money as they did before, and most of what they did make was spent on what they needed to spend it on to get by. But they always liked to be rather enthusiastic about it, and be grateful for what they did have, and thankful for what they got each other. 

Bucky had known what he was going to get Steve well before December rolled around, and he had been saving up the money for months. It was a quality graphite art set, with about a hundred different pencils. Bucky had no idea how they were different, or if they even were, but he was always so impressed by steve's art. He'd watch Steve sketch whenever he could, and even got him to let him look through a couple of his sketchbooks. They were full of people, flowers, trains and about a hundred other things. Damn, the kid was good. Better than Bucky ever was. On top of the pencils, Bucky also got erasers, sharpeners, and a couple sketchbooks of different sizes. He felt good about his gift, and hoped Steve would like it. 

Steve thought he did a rather good job this year too. A couple had been selling a lot of their belongings in hopes that they could save up for a new home once their new baby came along, and Steve saw this old record player. It looked kind of beat up, dusty and some screws needed tightening, so he bought it for a good price, hoping he'd be able to fix it up. Bucky loved music, he loved the energy it gave off, whether it was upbeat and fun, or slow and soothing. He just really loved all kinds of music, but they had accidentally dropped a box when they were moving into the apartment, and the record player practically shattered. Since then, Buck had just sang really loud and off key whenever he wanted to, while he was doing dishes or showering, and even though it was cute, the boy wasn't the best. They even got complaints once when Bucky was drunk and wouldn't shut the hell up. So Steve fixed it up. Real well, he was actually quite impressed with it himself when he was done. It was wrapped almost perfectly in a red and green plaid paper under their tiny tree, in their tiny living room, of their tiny apartment on Christmas Eve. Right next to Bucky's gift.

Christmas morning came and Bucky was the one to wake steve up around 8am.   
"Come on Stevie! It's Christmas remember! Get up." He said like an excited child as he jumped around Steve on his bed  
"Alright, alright! Just get off my bed punk" Steve finally said  
"Fine, but hurry up." Bucky jumped off the bed and playfully slapped Steves ass before he strolled out into the small living room where Steve arrived shortly after. 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat in front of the tree next to Bucky. It was pretty chilly in the apartment, but neither of them seemed to mind. The small room was lit by the lights on the tree, and the small amount of light that poured through the windows.  
"Okay, I want you to go first" Bucky said taking his gift and handing it over to Steve. Steve smiled widely, unable to contain the excitement that he had now that he had woken up a bit. He suspiciously looked up at Bucky when he felt how heavy it was, having no idea what would be inside.  
"Go on, open it." Bucky urged him, a nervous feeling taking over his stomach. 

He tore at the wrapping paper to find a plain black box, Steve found the little clasps on the front of the box and flicked them to unlock, then opened the box. His eyes went wide as Bucky watched nervously.  
"Bucky! No way, oh my- these are-" He started picking some of them up and looking at them, reading the labels and admiring how perfectly sharpened they all were  
"I got ya these too" Bucky said pulling another gift from under the tree. He handed it to steve who then ripped the wrapping off, revealing three different sized sketchbooks.  
"Bucky this is -"  
"You like it?" Bucky asked  
"you kiddin' me? I love it, this is amazing" Steve said, making Bucky's smile widen even more.   
He looked at the set for a couple more seconds before he remembered.   
"Y' gotta open mine now, here" He set his gifts aside, and got up to push the the other box across the floor, knowing how heavy it was and not wanting to drop it, and slid it in front of Bucky.  
"What do we have here?" Bucky said inspecting the box.  
"C'mon C'mon" Steve said excitedly with a wide grin on his face  
"Alright, alright." Bucky chuckled starting to tear at the wrapping paper. The second he saw the dark wood, he looked up at Steve.  
"You didn't" He stated. Steve smiled and nodded towards the present for bucky to keep unwrapping it.  
"Steve, o-hoooh" He finished tearing up the paper and started examining the record player. The wood was dark and shiny, and the hardware was cleaned to perfection. It looked practically brand new, aside from a couple dents and scrapes.  
"I can not believe this. I can play my records! Ha! Steve this is amazing. How did you even get the money to-"  
"Doesn't matter." Steve got up and walked over to the small kitchen where the box of records still sat. He pulled one out and walked to sit back next to Bucky. He handed him the record, Bucky set it in place, and put the arm on the black disk. Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas' filled the room, and Bucky practically moaned at the sound of music filling the apartment for the first time.  
"Steve this is great, thank you, really" Steve smiled and bumped Bucky with his shoulder  
"Thank you too, I love the art stuff" 

They sat next to each other listening to the soft music before Bucky every so lightly grabbed Steve's face to turn it towards his, and leaned down a little bit to plant a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips, making Steve smile and blush like it always did.


End file.
